Soft Yet Fierce
by Zikka-chan
Summary: Our favorite Narrator of Mystere finds a kitten...and Trickster/Moha-Samedi fluff ensues
1. Adoption

Soft yet Fierce

_***All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil.**_

Moha-Samedi did not walk about the streets of Vegas often…

The first time he made the mistake of walking along the streets of Vegas in his costume, it had ended with his magenta tuxedo NEARLY torn to shreds, him catching his breath in the ally outside the theater…

So now he walked, blue jeans, sneakers, black jacket and white t-shirt, not noticing the women AND men eyeing him, as he distracted himself with music blasting through the earphones Trickster had given him….

However, as he walked his route home, he WASN'T distracted by a soft, baby "MEW" from the ally way corner of the treasure Island as he took the back route to the theater…

Turning the volume down, he took the earphones off his head, hanging them around his neck as he looked about the dimly lit ally way…no, wait, he WASN'T imagining it...he definitely heard it…there…by the drain pipe…

A small, baby tabby kitten sat, lapping at small drops of water falling from the pipe…Moha blinked a couple of times…awww…it WAS a cute little kitten! And as uptight as the narrator usually was, even HE wasn't immune to cuteness…

"Well, HELLO there!" the emcee murmured as he bent down, carefully as not to scare the already frightened creature away…he scooped the kitten into his hands, holding it's trembling form close…

"Hello, little one!" He cooed…he checked its neck…

"No collar?" He murmured…who would leave a defenseless, adorable little kitten in an ally way?

Hearing voices down the way, Moha decided that was his cue to head back…

…

…

…

Moha entered his room, quickly turning around to close the door behind him…

"Hellllooooo"

Moha practically WHIPPED AROUND as he realized WHO was sitting on his bed, dressed in a red shirt, purple vest and black pants…

"DO. YOU. HAVE. TO. DO THAT?" Moha hissed, sitting himself down in the chair to steady himself…

"What? It's fun when you jump!" Trickster began…but if he WAS going to say something else, he was suddenly caught off guard by Moha's…why was there a lump in Moha's black jacket…AND WHY WAS IT MOVING?

"….Narrator?"

Moha noticed Trickster's sudden attention to his jacket…

"Oh, right…" He blushed as he unzipped the jacket, "I know I know…I must have asked…A HUNDRED random people about the casino and I REALLY should take it to a shelter but I didn't have the heart…"

Bafore Trickster could ask what Moha was talking about, Moha walked over to the bed and lifted the blue-eyed tabby for Trickster to see…

"…Oh!" Trickster gasped in relief as the tabby jumped out of Moha's hands onto the bed…Trickster pet the creature, gold fingers running through orange fur…he didn't think Moha one to bring random animals home, no less with fire bird, the lizards, Stas, the birds of prey and more running around…but this had to be the CUTEST thing he'd done since…well…the first time he'd blushed when Trickster had first taken him, unwillingly, into his arms…

"So…what will we name it?"

Moha blinked, almost dumbfounded at the words, "Are you serious? I can't keep it here-!"

"I can keep it in my world…bring it by for visits…it'll be our secret," Trickster whispered, admiring the cat's flexibility under his hands…

"Um…well, " Moha murmured, "I kind of…already named him…Aelius…Roman's derived the name from Helios…"

"The Greek sun God…I like it…" Trickster murmured, scratching underneath the kitten's chin…suddenly, the kitten grabbed Trickster's finger with his tiny claws…Trickster didn't seem to mind much, he simply chuckled as he pulled his finger away, rubbing it and silently deducing Aelius had not scratched him…

"AELIUS! NO scratching!" Moha warned in a playful voice, scratching Aelius's chin…then Aelius took a swipe at HIS finger!

"OW!" Moha cried out, more in surprise than anger, staring at his lightly bleeding finger as if he'd never seen it coming…Trickster sighed in amusement…he'd never known Moha-Samedi to be so SENSITIVE! …it was actually kind of cute…

Aelius = 1

Moha = 0

Still, right now it was the NARRATOR that had Trickster's attention, NOT Aelius…

And right now, Trickster wanted Moha's attention, so he took Moha's hand away from his grasp…and pressed the lightly bleeding finger to his lips…

Moha felt himself blush DEEP RED…and NOT just from the charm magic Trickster was using to heal his finger…

Then Trickster looked up at him, smiling against the Narrator's hand…

"You know…I've always seen you as a cat person, narrator…so friendly and open one moment…so easily tempered and defensive the next…"

He leaned forward, taking Aelius in his hand as he held him up to Moha's level, "But unlike HIM, YOU don't need a collar…when do you think we should get him one?"

Moha gulped…he knew Trickster was setting him up for a get together outside the theater…and after the "Dinner" scenario…yet for some reason, Moha felt more…THRILLED by the offer than scared…

"Well…perhaps…maybe…tonight, later if we feel up to it…or maybe tomorrow?"

Trickster chuckled, placing Aelius in Moha's hands, still holding Aelius himself, their fingers intertwining through gold fur as Trickster used one hand to hold the cat, the other raising Moha's chin to gaze into his eyes…Trickster smiled as Moha met his gaze…

"So it's a date," and with that, the gap between their lips closed, the cat falling asleep in their still intertwined hands, purring against their chests…

Aelius = 1

Moha/Trickster = 1 + 1 = Win

_***Because Moha + Trickster + Kitten = SQUEE! And Yes, the "Dinner" scenario IS Dinner date…I do believe this WOULD take place AFTER Arixa's Calling overseas, with Moha listening to Trickster's earphones Think Arixa's "Goobyes"**_


	2. Visiting

Trickster grinned as Aelius, now wearing a nice magenta collar, climbed around the bed of his room in Kooza…as promised, he'd brought Aelius back with him, and would definitely be returning to Mystere for visits…

As Trickster lay on his bed, crossing his legs, he watched as Aelius tried climbing up, digging it's tiny little claws into his pants...only to topple onto Trickster's stomach with a "mew!" Trickster chuckled, the little kitten was indeed a ray of sunshine...Moha-Samedi had picked the name well…

Trickster happily scooped the slightly dazed kitten up…only to be surprised when the little kit suddenly started swapping its paw at him, mewing roughly and struggling to break free…

"What's with you now?" Trickster chuckled…then the kitten jumped onto a table where Trickster kept a picture of Moha…just because…

Aelius began pawing at the picture, mewing almost longingly…

"Do you miss him, little kitten?" Trickster asked quietly as he scooped the kitten up from the table…Aelius began struggling again in Trickster's grasp as he pet the little kitten, pinning him against his chest…Aelius whapped Trickster's hand, but didn't bare his claws…

Trickster couldn't help but chuckle at the irony…Moha always struggled when Trickster flirted with him as well…yet he never mustered up the courage to hit, punch or hurt him either…

Trickster smiled knowingly…

"Perhaps it's time we paid him a visit, hm?

…

…

…

Moha-Samedi was peacefully asleep in his bed, he had been so tired yesterday, and today, on his day off, he'd been looking forward to some peaceful sleep…

Yet his soundless slumber was suddenly interrupted by a soft purring noise next to his ear…and a soft feeling of fur against his jawline…

When he opened his eyes, a VERY familiar tabby face filled his vision, licking him innocently on the nose…

"Aelius! How did you get in here?" He murmured, still slightly tired, as he pet the little kitten, happily rubbing against his cheek…

A brief chuckle from his doorway prompted Moha took look in it's direction, seeing a familiar figure with fiery red hair in a vertical striped suit, looking at him with suggestive white eyes…

"Trick-?"

Moha could barely finish that sentence before Trickster was RIGHT BESIDE the bed, a playful growl vibration from his throat as he lifted Aelius out of the way to kiss him…

As soon as Trickster broke away for breath, he grinned down, holding Aelius above them, whispering…

"_WE MISSED YOU_."

"…I can see that," Moha chuckled nervously as Aelius purred…


	3. Sly Grins

*All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil.

Moha moaned as Trickster's hands slide across his back…and then cringed as he found yet ANOTHER sore spot…

"How many places DID you hit on that fall down the stairs?" Trickster chuckled as he soothed Moha's sore body.

"Only enough to remind myself that Brian is NEVER allowed anywhere NEAR a flash camera again…EVER…he would have been luckier if he'd only BLINDED me…"

"Verses knocking you down the stairs as well," Trickster chuckled, leaning close to Moha's ear, "but still…ENOUGH about HIM…let's forget about him, shall we?"

Moha groaned at that velvet voice, followed by a small peck on the shoulder, "Trickster, not tonight I-"

But as he turned around to argue, Moha's jaw dropped as he noticed BEHIND Trickster…

"What?" Trickster turned around as well to see what had suddenly captured his Narrator's attention…

Aelius was FLOATING…IN MIDAIR…GRINNING at them…

Moha's jaw nearly dropped out of his skull…but Trickster grinned as well…

"Well! Will you look at that! Aelius isn't a MORTAL cat…he's a CHESHIRE cat!" Trickster purred as he took Aelius down from his floating spot and scratched the smiling tabby behind its ears, drawing a purr from his throat…

"Er…yeah…the GRIN gave it away…" yet no sooner had Moha said that than did Aelius look up at him…batting it's EYES?

Then Aelius climbed into Moha's lap, purring up a storm as it rubbed its tail under Moha's chin and across his chest…Trickster chuckled, admiring as Moha tried to pick up Aelius as he climbed up Moha's shirt, STILL purring…

"Great, now there's TWO Tricksters who are infatuated with me…" Moha grumbled as Aelius climbed onto his shoulders. "Aelius, DOWN! OFF!" Moha cried as the purring tabby-Cheshire cat smiled down at him from his head…

Then surprised both Narrator AND Trickster by leaping off Moha's head, causing the surprised Narrator to fly forwards into Trickster's arms…he blushed even redder than his outfit as Trickster held him, chuckling.

"Looks like our puuuurrrfect house guest is also a fan of our relationship…" Trickster chuckled, running his hand through Moha's hair…

Moha gritted his teeth as he gulped, "Well YES…except I'M NOT A CAT!"

"So?"

"So STOP. PETTING ME!" Moha proclaimed, trying to grab Trickster's hand away from his hair…Trickster simply lifted the startled, still flustered man into his lap and kissed him…the sudden move eliminated any other reaction aside from shock Moha would have felt…

"Oh, but YOU are MY number one…you may not be a PET, per say, my fiery emcee…but YOU. ARE. MINE." Trickster whispered longingly before closing their lips together again…this time, the velvet heat melted the Narrator into the trickster's arms…

Aelius watched his owners with a purr of satisfaction on his face.


End file.
